Thier Final Year
by koolkindkat
Summary: after the war, the gang has all decide to go back for their final year. love, hate, arguments, lemons, games, veela and many more happen to the gang. whole new challanges have appared for the students.
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione**

The war is finally over, but everywhere I look I can see the effect it has had on people.

Kids that have had to grow up to fast. What was once full of childhood innocence is now filled with maturity that rightfully belongs to a person twice their age. But that not all many people have lost their lives to this war. Some people are still wearing black.

Even though you can see all of this, if I look closely I can see that people are finally starting to heal.

Places that were destroyed are now remodelled. People are helping others out. Now that Voldermort has finally been destroyed most of the blood purity has been destroyed with it.

Those that still believe in blood purity against muggle borns are either locked up in Azkaban as they are death eaters, or have learned to keep their mouths shut.

But I think the most shocking thing that has happened since the war is that people found out some startling truths.

Everybody that was in the order new of Snape's work as being a spy for Voldermort, so it wasn't that shocking when everybody found out that he was actually a hero. But the most shocking thing that happened was when Harry defended the Malfoys in their hearing.

Well not all the Malfoys but mainly Draco and his mother. Turns out that Mrs Malfoy had actually been place under the imperious curse for about 7 years, since rumour had it that the 'Dark lord' had returned, since the end of our first year. So Mrs Malfoy was released of all charges.

Draco however was questioned under the use of veritaserum, the most powerful truth potion that was created. Turns out that when Voldermort ordered Draco to kill Dumbledore he firstly refused, then he was crucio'd till he couldn't move and threatened that if he didn't complete the task the Voldermort will have is death eaters beat and rape his mother in front of his eyes until he decide to grow bored of it and just killed her, then he would torture Draco himself and leave him to die in the dungeon. So Draco had no choice but to complete the task, however after his second attempt failed and ended up other people getting hurt he decide to go to Dumbledore himself and explain everything that he was ordered to do. Dumbledore than explained that he couldn't do anything directly about his mother as she was under the influence of the imperio curse, but he could help Draco, Dumbledore than told Draco to carry on fixing the cabinet and that everything will be taken care of.

Malfoy Sr. however was not as lucky, even though he eventually switched sides for the final battle he was still set to Azkaban for previous crimes that he had committed however his time was lessened has he pled guilty on everything he was convicted with and had sent sincere apology to everyone he had cause harm to.

Some more startling truths are some of the relationships that had come about after the war. The most shocking relationship that has happened would be Ron and Lavender as everyone had assumed that Ron and I would become a couple however we are more suited being friends/siblings. We tried dating once straight after the war but it didn't work out well.

What was also surprising was that Harry and Ginny didn't get together, turns out that after all that longing for each other they didn't work out as well as they expected. Also the fact that they basically grew up together they became more like siblings. And they couldn't really get to anything romantic as it just felt too weird.

Neville and Luna got together as well, now that relationship isn't so much as weird, it's just the fact that they are more affectionate then anyone wold of believed as they are normally quiet and shy people.

Me, Ginny and Harry are all still single, not through lack of offers though, just that we all want to focus on finishing school first as everyone was invited back to Hogwarts to finish our final year and we all agreed.

In Hogwarts all students that were in their seventh year last year and wish to retake/complete their final year are allowed to come back and will join the current seventh years, as this will mean twice as many students in the seventh year it was decided that 2 sets of head boys and girls will be assigned. I was lucky and had received one of those positions and so did Ginny, this means that we get to share a common room which we are really excited about, however it is really annoying not knowing who the head boys are, I have a feeling it could be between 3 boys and Ginny agrees with. Now you may be wondering who and they are, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, Slytherins Sex God


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco pov**

_The first thing that came to my senses was the smell of vanilla and roses, it was the sweetest smell that I have ever smelt, so I decide to get out of bed and follow it. t smell that I have ever smelt, so I decide to get out of bed and follow it. Looking around my bedroom its hard to decide whether this really is my bedroom because many things have changed, but I know that I'm in my bedroom at the manor. _

_Anyway following that smell it leads me downstairs, but it's quiet, too quiet, I'm not sure how but I know that something's missing from this picture, looking around I see a female out on the patio. Walking toward her I admire her from behind, long wavy brown hair that goes down to her waist, she's small about 5'5 a good couple inches different from my 6'2, she has a great figure, small waist curvy hips strong toned legs, creamy skin, and looking at her now I realise she's standing there looking out into the garden wearing nothing but my favourite shirt, the deep blue of my shirt compliments her skin perfectly._

_Looking at her I just knew that she was mine. Walking up behind her so quietly so that she wouldn't hear me I decide to see if I could turn her around and see if I knew this woman._

'_Morning Draco' she said, now I'm surprised that she heard me._

'_How did you know it was me' as I said this I came behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Being this close to her I became intoxicated with her smell and placed my head were her neck and shoulder met and drew in deep breaths, I couldn't get enough of that smell._

'_Dray stop that it tickles' she said this with a giggle that sounded like bells but it slowly turned into a moan witch to me sounded a lot better, as I started to kiss all along her shoulder and neck, she moved her head to the side to give me better access. As I was doing this is I was very slowly turning her around hoping to get a look at her face so I can finally find out who she was._

'_Draco' she breathed out_

'_Hmmmm' was the only reply I could give._

'_Draco….. Draco….. _DRACO' at that I bolted straight up. And realised it was only a dream. Looking around I realised I was in my room at the manner but instead of the wonder smell of vanilla and roses I got the smell of leather and parchment paper.

'BlAISE what the bloody hell are you doing her' I asked my Italian friend.

Now Blaise and I have been best friends since we were babies.

Now Blaise and I are complete opposites when it comes to looks. Blaise is 6'2, mocha skinned, dark shaggy hair and dark eyed Italian, whereas I am 6'2 pale flawless skinned, blond shaggy hair as I let it grow out this year (no more gel) and greyish-blue eyes.

However there are similarities in our looks as well, we both have strong jaws, soft plump lips, all strong facial features. We both have six packs form working out and playing Quidditch. There have been times that people have told us that if we had the same skin tone people would of mistake us for siblings.

'I came here to wake your bloody ass up or were going to be late to catch that train to Hogwarts' he told me in his slightly accented voice.

'SHIT' as soon as he told me this I was up and getting ready. I wore some dark jeans, that were slightly tight, an emerald green polo jumper, with my black leather jacket and boots, looking at Blaise he was dressed similar but he was all in black. Over the holiday we had come to appreciate some of the things muggles had made and their style of clothes are better than our robes. More comfortable as well so we took up wearing them in our spare time. They also make us look good.

Looking around my room I just wave my wand and everything goes into my trunk as I don't have the time to sort anything out. Thank god mum went too diagonally and got all my books for me.

Anyway running down the stairs with Blaise on my tail laughing his ass of I run into the dining room to greet my mother and get something to eat.

'How long till the train leaves' I pant asking my mother.

She looks at Blaise with a raised eyebrow and says 'not for at least 2 hours dear' at this is just look at her. Till she adds 'I told Blaise to wake you up so you don't oversleep and end up rushing, but by the looks of it the message got mixed up.'

'Blaise!' and all he could do was laugh.

* * *

_**A/N . this is my first harry potter story, so please review. the more reviews i get the more i am inspired to write another chapter. **_


End file.
